Moon Lights and Late Nights
by Embobo
Summary: Just a little oneshot between Rikku and Yuna. Rikku POV. Yuna and Rikku have a little heart to heart after the spring scene, discussing decisions, the future, and, duh, Tidus. Rated pg13 or teen or whatever for adult themes haha. Read and Review please!


Disclaimer: No, I do not own Final Fantasy X or any of it's characters. I just let them, have a little fun.

A/N: Ok, this is just a short little one-shot (as mentioned in the summary) with Yuna and Rikku having a little cousin bonding time haha. Thought maybe I'd post something a little different you hopefully don't come across too often. Well, R&R! All opinions (even flames if you feel the need) welcomed and appreciated! Enjoy!

"This has been the longest day of my life." I concluded as I snuggled myself between Lulu and Wakka on a fallen tree stump waiting for Tidus and Yuna to return. (Much to Wakka's annoyance and Lulu's amusement.) "Hmmmm... wonder what's taking Yunie and Tidus so long huh?" I wondered aloud while lightly nudging Wakka with my elbow and raising my eyebrows. Ok, I couldn't suppress a giggle. "Yuna seems to be spending her honeymoon night with the wrong man!"

To my surprise, Wakka _blushed_. His cheeks put his flaming red hair to shame.

"That will do, Rikku." reproached Lulu, "This really isn't our business to discuss." At this, she let out a tired sigh. "It's still hard to believe all this happened so quickly."

"Man you're not kidding!" I whined. "Losing Yunie, finding the Al Bhed home under attack, still not finding Yunie, crashing Yunie's surprise wedding to that big meanie, escaping death a couple times in there, getting out of that Via Purifico thing-a-ma-bob, ending up in the woods..." I trailed off followed by a huuuge yawn. "Well, one thing's for sure. I'm going to sleep good tonight. And if Yunie doesn't get back in time well, I'm going to bed without her!"

"Ha! Rikku running out of energy! That's something I neva' thought I'd see eh? Well, I think I'm gonna go discuss plans with Auron, ya? Then I'm hittin' the sack!" announced Wakka in his musical tone. He slowly walked over to Auron, each limb clearly suffering from exhaustion.

"Oh! Ooh! Here comes Yunie and Tidus! Heeeey... are they holding hands?" I leaned over to get a better look.

"Rikku!" laughed Lulu. "Well, you'll grow up sooner or later I suppose." she sighed in false exasperation.

"Hmmph!" I replied and bounced over to my previous spot on the rock. "You're just mad you're getting OLD!" I smirked. "What 'cha got to say to that?"

"Oh, maybe just a little lighting and thunder spell will teach you to respect your elders." Lulu threatened, followed by a rare smile.

later that night

"Haaaaaaaaah" I sighed, rolling over in my make-shift bed next to Yuna. "So... you know you wanna tell me what happened!"

"W-what?" asked a surprised Yuna.

"You know... you, Tidus, the pond... what did you two do?"

At this, Yuna too rolled over, cheeks flaming. "Oh, that. Well, at first we were just talking. You know, about whether or not I should continue the pilgrimage... what would happen if I didn't, how my life could be. Going to-"

"Oh, we already know what you decided! Get to the good stuff!" I squirmed anxiously.

Beside me, Yuna chuckled. "Miss impatient tonight, huh?"

"Yuuunniiieee! Come ON!"

"Alright, alright! Well..." her face turned away for a moment. "I _did_ it."

My mouth literally dropped open. I mean, Yuna did IT before me? I know I'm younger, but I seriously can say I was shocked. All I could muster to say was, "R-really? With... Tidus?"

Still grinning stupidly, Yuna nodded. I on the other hand, was dumbfounded.

"W-well, you used some sort of protection right? I mean, you didn't just..."

I heard a gasp from Yuna's bed. "We didn't do that!" she exclaimed.

"Well, what then?" I practically yelled.

"Ssshhh Rikku! You'll wake everyone! Anyway, as I was saying, I got pretty upset thinking about all those things and my obligations, and he just... kissed me. A few times..."

I let out a romantic sigh. "Now that's more like it. Keep going!" I commanded.

Yuna giggled softly and let out a sigh of her own. "Well, obviously I'd imagined a few scenarios along those lines with him before, but... this was better." she failed at suppressing a flushed grin. "It's just, whenever I'm with him, nothing else matters. I know that's like, completely cliche and all, but it's true. The pilgrimage, the exhaustion, the short amount of time left before we... well, none of it matters. For once, it feels like everything is lifted off my shoulders and I can relax and just, enjoy the time I do have." At this, her eyes glistened with silent tears reflecting their own piece of moonshine, yet a smile still adorned her face.

"Aww Yunie... You're so brave! Anybody else I know in all of Spira would just throw in the towel right now. They'd use the love you found as an excuse and they'd quit. You though, you've really got what it takes Yunie! Hah, I know if it were me... But you know, you don't have to do this. I know you already thought plenty about it, but, nobody would blame you. Oh Yunie! I don't want to see you die either!" As strong and supportive as I always tried to be, there's certain times where love brings out emotion, no matter how you try to keep it inside. I felt my chest heaving with each choking sob. In a matter of seconds Yuna's arms were around me and I felt slightly comforted.

"Oh Rikku... sshh don't cry, I'm still here. I'm right here..." she crawled over to my "bed" and sat next to me. "I know it's hard, but I have to do it. Just think, the amount of love, I have for you all, and the amount of love you have for me, if I could defeat Sin, I could be saving the lives and loves of thousands or even millions of Spirans." Here her eyes welled up with tears. "The last thing I'd want is to leave you, but you know I'll always be watching you from the farplane. I'll always be with you no matter where life takes you."

Why does she always think so clearly? Why does she always do what's right? "Oh Yunie, you're too good for Spira. I should've know we didn't deserve to keep you... but I'll always keep looking for another way... until we don't have another spare minute."

And we stayed that way, arms around each other gazing at the conquered moon, and the beauty of Macalania Woods, until Yunie drifted off to sleep.

"Well, I guess Wakka was right..." I muttered to myself. Always energized, I decided to go for a walk. As I gazed absentmindedly at the beauty and natural serenity of the forest at night, my thoughts wandered. I won't pretend I wasn't just a little bit disappointed when I first reunited with everyone a few weeks back, and I saw how Tidus and Yuna acted together. I'd always had a small thing for Tidus ever since we found him in the Al Bhed territory all that time back, but it was obvious Tidus only had eyes for my little Yunie, anyone could see. I remember quite clearly walking a few feet behind them, and with my natural thief instincts, I tend to note and remember details better than most. I saw them walking ahead, Yunie with a rare, sweet yet care-free smile, walking with a relaxed stride that usually is kept so rigid amongst strangers. Tidus of course, was walking with his usual gaping stride pointing to something and cracking a joke, making Yuna laugh more in that short stretch of forest, than I've heard in a long time. I wasn't the only one who noticed either. It's really quite amusing watching Lulu and Auron hover over them watching their every move. I was pretty sure Wakka picked up on it too, but who knows what goes through his head sometimes!

A small giggle escaped my lips, and I realized I should probably turn back. Tomorrow definitely was definitely looking like another long day, but I knew despite the hardships (emotional and physical) right here, alongside my closest friends and my favorite cousin Yunie, was exactly the place I wanted to be.

A/N: Well, what did you all think? Review and let me know! Thanks! -Embobo


End file.
